On Boredom and Names
by RGaijin
Summary: Mustang and his paperwork evading tactics, fail miserably. Oneshot. No specific spoilers.


**I do not own these characters, and as you know they belong to Arakawa-sensei of course.**

Author's Note: This was supposed to be short, and it got out of hand. *shakes head* Just a random One-shot.

* * *

General Mustang was bored.

He was leaning forward with both his arms propped onto his desk. Pen held in one hand, mindlessly filling in the papers that lay before him while his other hand supported his chin. His face held a bored expression while he played with the lid of the pen in his mouth, randomly moving it up and down. Sighing loudly every few minutes.

Lieutenant Colonel Hawkeye ignored him, her brow furrowed as her eyes focused on the work in front of her.

'_He was acting out, like a child not wanting to go to school does.' _She thought.

And he would always try and come up with something random and totally pointless. She decided she was not going to give in. No matter what the distraction he was bound to start, and within the next couple of minutes she predicted, would be.

Moments after the thought left her and only the sound of pen moving across paper could be heard. The silence disappeared and was replaced with the sound of his low pitched masculine voice which held a hint of mischief. She shook her head, dreading what was to come.

"Hmm, Useless eh?" he said gruffly, chin still resting on his hand. He removed the cap of his pen from his mouth with his other hand, the one that was supposed to be writing, and capped it back on the tip of his pen.

He leaned back into his chair; half opened eyes focusing on the Lieutenant, as he rolled his pen around lazily on his desk. Now completely abandoning his task.

Hawkeye rolled her eyes, and from the corner of her eye, she saw that his eyes were on her.

She would not falter and was determined to ignore him.

_'Here we go! He's up to his antics again. I swear he can be so unbearable when it comes to paperwork.'_ She thought with a sigh.

"Mmm, and then there's hopeless" he continued, still eyeballing her.

She was not interested.

_'You should just ignore children when they plan on misbehaving.' _She thought to herself.

"And oh yeah, there also stubborn or was it pig headed? Although I really think that implies more to you than me."

He said, scratching the top of his head with a raised eyebrow, a smirk came across his face.

_'Now that's sure to get her to say something.' _He beamed.

Several minutes passed.

He waited for one of her sharp retorts.

Waited..

And waited, drumming his fingers on the desk.

Waited some more, growing impatient.

Nothing...

_'Bah, she's being her difficult, stubborn self, and probably plans on ignoring me.'_

Mustang grunted, furrowed his brow and pouted his lower lip slightly for not getting his way.

Hawkeye glanced quickly, careful not to face him because if she turned her head away from her work and looked directly at him, he'd win this stupid mind game he was trying to play with her. And she was not willing to let that happen.

She saw his reaction briefly before flicking her eyes back to the work at hand.

'_He's pouting!'_

A weird look crossed her face. She was trying her hardest not to give to her amusement.

"God, what a bratty, attention seeking, little baby." She mumbled, partly annoyed, partly amused.

He strained his neck out, trying to get a better look at her down turned face, curious about what was going through that mind of hers. That's when he made out what her mouth mumbled and was taken aback though not surprised.

_'Me? Bratty? I don't think so. Attention seeking, well maybe, desperately seeking hers. But, baby? I'm not childish!'_

Now he was annoyed.

"I heard that, Hawkeye! Bratty, attention seeking little baby, huh? The flame alchemist is far from being a baby, Lieutenant!"

He exclaimed dramatically, pounding both hands on his desk. His voice slightly loud.

'_Okay, that's it! I've had enough of this stupidity!'_

She looked up from her work, gave him a long, hard, and totally no non-sense, "i-dont-care-for-your-ego-fits" look which she held on him for a minute, clearly sending him a warning.

When she noticed what looked like a flinch briefly cross his face, she returned her attention back to her papers, satisified.

_'Jeez, scaaaary, with that "stop-your-pointless-evading-tactics-and-get-your-ass-back-to-work" look of hers. No fun, no fun at all. Its at times like these that I truly miss the company of the boys.'_

Frowning, he leaned back into his chair and slide down it. '_I never have the upper hand when it comes to office matters.' _He sulked.

Silence loomed once again. Apart from Hawkeye's diligent pen on paper sounds as she quickly finished off the last of her papers.

Finally relenting defeat, he let out a loud sigh as he stretched his arms upward. Giving the papers in front of him a dirty look and as muttered under his breath,

"What a stupid, boring, annoying, total waste of my precious time it is, filling you lot!"

Poking the unwanted forms with his capped pen before he uncapped it, he finally started to work again.

His whole face scrounged up in a huge frown.

Hawkeye stood up, picked up her finished paper load and held it in her arms. She walked over to stand by his side, towering over him as he bent over his desk and worked.

He felt her presence near him but didn't want to look up at her, still peeved about that reprimanding look she had given him.

"Now that's like a good General. Hm-mm, here's a name to add to that list of yours from earlier, Efficient...So finish your work quickly and I'll give you a biiig treat."

Riza said with a smile. Restraining herself from patting his head like a child. She then made her way toward the door of their office to drop off her papers. Thoroughly pleased at her little victory.

* * *

*shrugs* Just some random idea that popped into my mind after I woke up from a nap. Hope you enjoyed reading it as much I enjoyed writing it...=)


End file.
